beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Céleste
Céleste Lunefleur is a former World Champion blader, she is known as Queen Céleste, and battles with Peacock Buster Xtreme. Appearance Céleste.png|An outfit that Céleste might wear. Celeste3.png|Another outfit Céleste that might wear. Celeste4.jpg|Céleste in a make-up advert. CelesteS3.png|Céleste (circa. ZE1054) Season 1 Céleste is a girl of average hight and build, she has straight, pink hair, which she keeps at just below chin level, and soft blue, almost violet eyes, she also wears pink lipstick. Céleste changes her outfit constantly, due to being very rich, however she often wear light coloured dresses. Season 2 Céleste looks very similar to how she did when she was a teenager, however she know wears her hair with bangs that come down to her eyes, long sidelocks, with the rest tied up into a ponytail, she wears lipstick that matches her eye colour. Céleste now wears a blue dress with a white overcoat, with purple stockings and shoes, and a gold belt. Personality Céleste had a prissy, domineering personality, due to her upbringing, where every whim was sated by those around her, and a strong infatuation for Angus. However she began to change her personality after being critically injured by Dragon E. Knight, which triggered body image issues, as she believed the large scar on her abdomen made her unattractive, and noticing the way other people acted to her which made her feel better, she transformed herself into a much nicer person, showing kindness, selflessness, and other positive attributes, this attracted the attention of Angus, who took a great liking to her, culminating in marriage to her. After finally getting her wish, Céleste grew to be much kinder, even motherly, as it was her idea to take in the Sanakami siblings, who had been brainwashed by Reconquista. Céleste enjoys baking, and spends many a day making treats for the people in her household, like Angus, her children, and the staff. She is a very skilled blader, she was #1 Women's World Champion, a position she held for 5 years, before retiring, achieving the rank of #2 overall in the world. Céleste has the ability to sense beyspirits, but this power is diminished when she is depressed. Beyblade Céleste used to battle with Buster Peacock 100RF, a powerful attack type bey, containing the spirit of the Peacock. Céleste now battles with Peacock Buster Xtreme, the Burst version of Buster Peacock 100RF. History YoungCeleste2.jpg|Céleste (age 17) Celeste&Renaud1.jpg|Céleste with Renaud. YoungCeleste1.jpg|Céleste (age 15) YoungCeleste&Angus2.jpg|Céleste and Angus at their first tag battle. CelesteAngusWedding.jpg|Céleste and Angus's wedding. (circa. ZE1037) AngusCeleste1.png|Céleste and Angus (circa. ZE1038) Family2.png|Céleste and her family (circa. ZE1044) Celeste&Hilruna2.png|Céleste and Isolde at a formal event (circa. ZE1054) Céleste grew up as the youngest daughter of the Lunefleur family, arguably the most prestigious beyblading families in the world, she had much pressure to succeed placed upon her by her parents due to her ancestry. She attended the Peacemillion Beyblade Academy in the year below Renaud, Frosina, and Angus. In her first year at the academy she was given Buster Peacock 100RF by Angus, as he didn't need the bey and hers was terrible. Angus left the academy not long after this to pursue his new role as world champion, and she vowed to get to where he was someday. As Angus is best friends with Renaud, she saw him constantly, and eventually developed an affection for him, which Angus misconstrued as friendship, he asked her to be his tag-team partner, as she she had made a name for herself in the women's rankings, and she was so overjoyed she threw a 3-day long party in which she hoped to confess to him, but he didn't show up as he was off at a tournament. Céleste is the Women's #1 World Champion, which makes her ranked #2 overall in the world, she won her first championship aged 16, and has managed to keep her title for four years since then. Because of her powerful name and high ranking, she is a household name, and has many fans. She was involved in the Battle for France, the search for the Keys of Concord, and named one of the new Knights of Concord, she was also one of the bladers who defeated Ramaz Dolsa. After the defeat of Ramaz Dolsa she entered into a romantic relationship with Angus, and after he was forced to go on the run by Reconquista he returned to her, and they were married the next day. She lives in France with Angus, in one of the Lunefleur family's many mansions, and they have two children together, the eldest, a daughter named Isolde, and the youngest, a son, named Cherrosée. Céleste now spends her time with Angus while her children are boarding at Peacemillion Academy, and works as an assistant at a local bakery to pass the time, or helps Angus with his art. Category:Role Play Characters Category:Zero Era